Hogwarts with the Marauders
by sasansan1
Summary: The popular pranksters last year at Hogwarts starts out a little rough due to the wizarding war gripping the world, but with strong bonds, hilarious moments, and a Miss Lily Evans, they're 7th year is sure to be the best yet. And by far the most magical.
1. Broken

**Disclaimer: I am notttt-never-ever-too-bad-but-oh-well-i'll-move-on JK Rowling.**

* * *

Lily Evans, a beautiful red head with startling green eyes was just that. Startled.

She had skipped through the aisle between the cabins after dropping her trunk and her owl off with Mary, Alice and Natalie, ecstatic at being chosen to be the new Head Girl. Her mind was filled with skepticism as to who the new Head Boy was, and she had gone to the Heads' Compartment 15 minutes early, hoping he would be there. If he was then, she reasoned, he would be a good partner. After all, 15 minutes is a long time for a teenager, and it would show that he was just as eager as she was for added responsibility.

Well, she wasn't exactly _eager _for responsibility, but she did want to be Head Girl. But not just any Head Girl, it was a matter of pride for Lily, and she wanted to be the greatest Head Girl that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever known. That was a tall order she knew, but Lily Evans had never been one to shirk from a challenge.

She stared at the door to the compartment, then took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Sitting in the compartment, in the _Heads' _compartment, was James Potter.

Hence the startled part.

But wait, it wasn't James Potter, not really. The James Potter of last year would have leaped to his feet and proceeded to irritate the stuffing out of Lily.

This dark haired boy who couldn't be James Potter merely stared at the seat across from him, an unhealthy grey pallor to his skin. The normally messy jet black hair lay limp on his head, as though lacking the will to stick everywhere like it usually did, and his finely made robes hung on his once muscular frame. There were great bags under his eyes, and his hands shook slightly from their place on his lap.

But the most changed part of him, or his outward appearance at least, were his eyes. Not that Lily would ever admit this to anyone, but she had always, _always _admired his eyes. Sure, hazel was pretty, but James' eyes had a certain way of _sparking. _Whether it be with mischief, or intuition, or just because he was happy, his eyes would acquire a shine that would make girls swoon, guys laugh, and even teachers smile.

Now however, his eyes were blank and lifeless, the normally swirling depths of greens, grays, blues and golds was a murky dark gray, almost black. No mischief and joy in them now, they could've belonged to a manikin.

He looked to her, his stare almost making her shiver. "Evans," he acknowledged, his voice raspy, as though with disuse, and he went back to burning a hole into the seat with his eyes. All Lily could do was nod back, stunned. She was vaguely aware of leaving the compartment hurriedly, mumbling out some excuse about forgetting something.

Lily ran back to her compartment quickly, feeling very hot. She threw open the door to find them laughing and talking with one another, a small pile of chocolate frogs next to each of them. Mary, Alice and Natalie quietened as they took in Lily's hectic appearance, red spots on her cheeks, hair in disarray and a wild look in her eyes.

"Lily?" questioned Alice softly, confused expressions on the three girl's faces. "James Potter," she said, and her voice sounded strange. Mary and Natalie's expressions were still confused, but Alice's face fell. Lily looked to her, "What... happened to him?"

Alice heaved a sigh, "Lord Voldemort, you remember him?" Natalie shivered delicately, but Mary and Lily just nodded gravely.

"Well," began Alice, "he's been going around recruiting right?" More nods, "He went to James' house... Right before the end August."

Mary and Natalie gasped softly, but Lily made a shushing noise, gazing intently at the round faced girl in front of them.

"The Marauders stay at James' house before they go back, have since second year. Tradition you know, but Sirius had gone out to get Remus and Peter. And Voldemort came then... All I know is that James and his family fought, and when Sirius and the others got back, James was lying on the ground in front, cut and burned, and the house was on fire, completely in ruins." Alice paused, "They never found the bodies."

"Oh my," said Natalie softly, her hands covering her mouth. Lily felt horribly guilty, all the times she had insulted James flashed before her eyes, and she couldn't help but feel that if she had been nicer, James would be happier right now, instead of that stranger in the Heads' Compartment. It was irrational she knew, something along the lines of survivor's guilt, but she couldn't help it.

Alice looked downright morose, while Natalie attacked the chocolate frogs with renewed gusto. Mary, hands shaking, brought out a Quidditch magazine, and read quickly, trying to forget what she had just learned Lily assumed.

Lily stood up slowly, and shuffled to the door, pulling it open softly. She walked back to the Heads' Compartment, her mood subdued and opened the door to witness the impossible.

James Potter sat, a photograph in his hands, silent tears running down his face.

She gasped, and he looked up quickly, wiping the tears from his face hurriedly. His eyes were no longer blank, but they were filled with grief and a pain so intense that Lily still couldn't look at them. "Uh, the Prefects are coming soon." She mumbled.

He nodded mutely, and stowed the picture in his pocket hurriedly. Then he smiled, the expression almost looked painful "Congratulations," he gestured the the stylized HG pinned to her robes.

"Same to you," she said back awkwardly, "double congratulations actually." she corrected, since pinned on his right side next to his Head Boy badge was a badge that said QC, super imposed over a flying golden snitch.

This time James gave her a real smile, albeit a small one. "I'm most proud of this one," he tapped a larger M that was attached to his left side, directly over his heart. She gave him a gentle smile back, he looked so fragile.

The first prefects filed in, a couple of 6th year Ravenclaws. They congratulated both Lily and James, although she heard their tone waver slightly when got to the Marauder who, instead of exuberance, oozed sadness.

James attempted to smile at some of them, and Lily inwardly winced at each one.

After the rest of them filed in, Lily took charge, shuffling a stack of papers professionally. "Right, I'm Lily Evans, and this is James Potter as you very well know, and we're you're Heads for the year." Polite clapping, punctuated with soft mutterings about the changes in the most popular boy in Hogwarts. Someone snickered softly, and several people turned to eye the fair haired Lucius Malfoy with disdain.

"You're patrol times are on the schedule I'm going to pass out along with your passwords," she nodded to the Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs (Ravenclaws had to answer a question instead of recite a password), "and you'll be partnered with your fellow Prefect in your house and year." There was murmured approval while she handed out the papers, and then she finished by assigning them times to patrol the cars before the train arrived in Hogsmeade.

James sighed tiredly as the last of the students exited the compartment, "Thanks Evans, you're a lifesaver."

"It's the least I could do," she replied kindly, "I'm... sorry to hear about your parents." His neck muscles clenched, and he closed his eyes briefly before answering, "It's just hard to realize that... I'll never go home again." His voice broke on the word home, and Lily's stomach clenched in pity. She walked forward quickly and put her arms around him.

James took several shuddering breathes before leaning back slightly, and she withdrew her arms, recognizing that it was time to let go.

He stood up slowly, as though steadying himself, then thanked her again before quietly opening and exiting the compartment.

She watched him go down thru the train while people craned their necks to look at him, walking as though every step pained him. Then he slid into the traditional Marauder compartment. _Un_traditionally however, that compartment was silent as a grave, compared to the loud laughs, giggling girls and muffled explosions that usually emanated from the closed door.

Alice nodded sympathetically when Lily walked into their compartment, reading her expression. Natalie was snoring softly, her face pressed against the glass while the window fogged over with her exhalations and Mary was still intent on her magazine, apparently studying a move called the Parangoski Pitch.

She looked up, "And?" questioned Mary. Lily sat down heavily, "He's Quidditch Captain," she said lamely.

Mary nodded, "Wonder how we'll do this season?" she questioned to no one in particular. "I don't know, he could barely _walk_." Lily replied.

Alice shook her head pityingly, sinking back into her book, and Natalie gave loud snort that banged her head against the glass.

The red head brought out her copy of _Transfiguration Today _that she had bought to help her with her worst subject, and pondered silently the horrible fate and changes that had befallen a once bright and happy man.


	2. Speeches and Sortings

**Disclaimer: Like I said... I'm not JK Rowling. I'm not even _British_. Unless you want me to be.**

* * *

"Firs' years over 'ere!" boomed the rough voice of the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, and older students stumbled as the miniscule new witches and wizards shot around their legs, making towards the voice came from. It wasn't hard to find Hagrid, in fact, one could find him just be following his smell. Not that it was unpleasant, just _distinct_, woodsy smelling, like smoke, and wet earth, with a hint of flower blossom during the warm spring and summer months.

Unfortunately for the Head Boy and Girl, the intimidated first years stopped in their tracks once the came close enough to see this giant of a man. Standing at around ten feet, with a gigantic mane and beard of curly black hair, he was easily the largest human any of them had seen. Well, half human.

So for Lily and James, the first 15 minutes after the arrival of the Hogwarts Express were spent gathering the scared first years with words of reassurance and comfort.

After they had gotten all of the first years into the boats, they walked toward the last carriage in an awkward silence punctuated by the crunch of feet on gravel.

For some reason, James started when they came into view of their carriage, blinking his eyes several times before shaking his head resignedly. Lily pursed her lips in concern, but he never said anything, so she never asked.

She stared out the window into the damp evening, water dripping of the branches of immense trees. A shower of droplets every now and then indicated when the boughs were disturbed by the landing of owls, large and small. Their eyes glinted brightly in the gloom, blinking between long intervals.

The trees begin to thin gradually, and a large stone castle came into view, with countless turrets and terraces overlooking the hills and fields on three sides of the school, and a calm lake on the fourth.

Lily's breath caught in her throat, no matter how many times she saw Hogwarts, the majesty always took her breath away.

The carriage pulled onto the side and halted, and James got out immediately, sneaking a backwards glance at the carriage. Lily followed cautiously and they entered the Great Hall, the sounds of chatter and laughter washing over them.

James nodded at her, "Thanks Evans, see you around," and he walked toward three subdued looking boys. Lily did a double take and sighed, the Marauders were never subdued. She walked over to her friends and sat down. "Poor guys," she jerked her head to where James and his friends were sitting.

Sirius Black, an uncharacteristically grim look on his handsome face greeted James quietly, patting him on the shoulder. James smiled tiredly at him, and then at a plump, mousey looking boy, who clapped James on the back. James nodded his thanks at the boy, Peter Pettigrew, and turned to the last of the Marauders, Remus Lupin, who looked shabbier and more exhausted then ever.

For the first time, Lily noticed how the rest of the school's talking was centered around the drastically changed pranksters, and students and teachers alike were sneaking glances toward the normally boisterous 17 year olds.

Natalie looked questioningly at Lily for the answer to some unheard question. "Sorry Nat, I wasn't paying attention."

Mary snickered softly, "What's this? Lily Evans not paying attention?"

The redhead stuck her tongue out at the still giggling asian girl, but Alice nodded understandingly, "Takes some getting used to." she said, pointing a finger at the Marauders covertly.

Mary stopped laughing, and Natalie chimed in, "It's not the same without them."

The rest of the girls murmured in agreement, just as a group of small first years walked in to begin their sorting. The Great Hall quietened almost immediately, and turned their attention toward a shabby, beat up wizarding hat resting on a stool by the staff table.

It twitched slightly, then a rip near the brim gaped open, and in strong tones, the hat began to sing:

_Dark times are now upon us,_

_Like I've never seen before,_

_So we must bond together,_

_Or be lost forevermore._

_Four houses in our noble school,_

_A founder for each one,_

_We once were all so very close,_

_But now that's all undone._

_The four had their own reasons,_

_For teaching who they taught,_

_But discord grew with the seasons,_

_And violence had been wrought._

_Salazar, whose favorites had;_

_Blood that ran the cleanest,_

_And Ravenclaw, who favored those;_

_With minds that were the keenest._

_Great Gryffindor, who loved those who;_

_Had courage and true hearts,_

_Dear Hufflepuff took all the rest,_

_To teach them magics' arts',_

_These differences made Hogwarts strong,_

_But also quite fragmented,_

_And gifted Muggleborns with magic,_

_Drove Salazar demented._

_He couldn't take it any more,_

_And so one day he left,_

_Never once again the founders four,_

_He left the school bereft._

_Bickering ceased when he took leave,_

_Hogwarts had stopped its fighting,_

_Though we were never one again,_

_New danger is now heightening._

_So listen to me students,_

_I wish you to stand united,_

_For if we don't stay strong within,_

_Our future's surely blighted._

It finished to applause as usual, although the students wore anxious looks, and some were whispering rapidly with eachother.

Lily looked around at her friends, Alice's lips were pursed, Mary's eyebrows raised, and Natalie was looking back and forth hurriedly between them. She opened her mouth to speak and-

"Welcome, to our students both new and old!" said Dumbledore. Natalie closed her mouth with a small click.

He smiled serenely at everyone, who were looking toward him with rapt attention. "Before I muddle your minds with our fantastic feast, I would advise you to take our dear sorting hat's" he nodded respectfully to the cap "warnings to heart. If you could all join me in a moment of silence," with a flick of a wand, the lights dimmed and the house banners went black "for the loss of a muggle family on the outskirts of London, several goblin families in Nottingham, Libatius Smith, and Harold and Margaret Potter."

There was a collective gasp at the last two names, and the rustle of clothes as students swiveled to look at James, understanding and pity in their eyes. Or at least, most of them. With a strong feeling of loathing, Lily noticed a group of Slytherins whom she already heartily disliked, whispering with each other, slight smirks on their faces.

"And now," continued Dumbledore, the lights brightened and the banners returned to their original colors, "dig in."

And in they dug.

Lily, Alice, Mary and Natalie leaned back at around the same time, groaning slightly. Alice sneaked a look at the Marauders, James and Sirius had hardly touched their food, and Remus was looking at them concernedly. "Guess this means no prank?" questioned Mary softly.

Lily sighed, "I never though I'd miss the Marauders Start of Term prank." "And it's our last year too," pouted Natalie. The rest of the students had noticed the lack of no good as well, and were looking around every now and then, as though checking for anything hilarious.

After everyone had finished, Dumbledore stood up again, surveying the students. "Another year is upon us, the last for some. I fear that the darkness that is swallowing the wizarding world, may enter Hogwarts as well. All of you must be vigilant of spirit and of heart, for only then can light prevail. Evil can be held at bay, but never completely destroyed. Always remember, there can be no bad without good, no dark without light, but those are not you only choices, there are many shades of gray!

"The world is not split into good and evil, as you should all know. It is up to all of you to decide which decisions you will make, and these will impact yourself and others more then you can imagine. We may teach you jinxes and charms, but the most powerful magic of all is to be found in your heart. Now, it is getting late, and I would advise you not to dwell on this, but to go straight to bed. First years, to your prefects."

He tilted his head gravely, "I wish you all a good year, and may you make the best of it."


	3. Roses are a Start

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah, Jk Rowling does, blah blah blah, get over it.**

* * *

James awoke slowly in his new Head Dormitory, cursing his ill fortune.

Now this wasn't how he normally woke up, but taking into consideration certain _recent events _this was to be expected.

It was three weeks into the term, and the entire school was still buzzing with the incredible change now set into the Marauders, or as some were calling them now, the Morose-ers.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of eyes that were slightly puffy from a few tears that were shed last night. Every day was getting better than the last, but instead of healing the gaping hole in his heart, time seemed to smoothen it out instead. It was like water washing over a jagged rock, gradually working away at it until it was smooth and round.

James glanced over at the finely made broom leaning against the wall and felt a rush of longing for the open air. Longing was good.

Although there was one longing that hadn't gone away in the 6 years that he'd had it. He sighed slightly, glancing at the door to their shared bathroom.

Well, he thought, as long as I'm up, I might as well get ready.

James walked into the bathroom, and for the first time in a long time, took a long look at himself in a mirror. Formerly, he would have said how devilishly handsome he was. But, honestly, he looked horrible. Lank hair, gray skin, diminished muscles, everything James Potter was _not. _Even if he did look like his normal self, he wouldn't have bragged now. He had been thinking about it for a long time, and with his parents gone, it was time to grow up.

The hardcore Marauder within him shuddered slightly at these words, but acquiesced to the necessity of them. Grudgingly.

He cleaned his teeth with a flick of his wand, and took a long, hot shower, trying to wash away the memories burned into his mind.

He closed his eyes briefly-

_Loud laughter, the acrid taste of blood in his mouth, scared beyond belief. He peered through the haze of smoke, coughing slightly, and saw a masked figure staring back at him, jeering him. Whipping out his wand-_

James' eyes shot upon, and he leaned against the wall, chest heaving and heart pounding in his chest.

He toweled off and strode out of the bathroom, checking the clock. 5:30. He had time.

James threw on blue denim jeans, a plain white tee and black converse high tops, grabbing his broom before running out of the room hurriedly.

He skidded to a stop in the small common room he shared with Lily, shocked that he had forgotten. Feeling the most buoyant in what felt like years, James jumped onto his broom and opened the window with his wand. Leaning forward, he shot thru the gap, wind whipping his hair as he flew over the grounds of Hogwarts.

The air rushing past him seemed to fill the emptiness, and he felt himself smile. The expression felt strange on his face.

James flew over Hogwarts, weaving in between the turrets, feet sometimes brushing the stonework. The sun was just coming over the mountains to the west, warming him slightly and making his now gray complexion slightly more appealing.

He flew down to the Quidditch Pitch at just over one hundred miles per hour, careful to avoid birds. People would've laughed if he told them he avoided them, but a solid object at those speeds hurt like a hammer to the face. And a kick to the nuts. At the same time. Ouch.

His broom moved seemingly of its own accord, leaning to the left, then the right, sunk into a dive, pulled out perfectly, executed a backwards loop which was halted halfway when James was upside down, then weaved through the goalposts.

James leveled with the field and began a series of complicated movements only the most skilled professional could have followed and understood. They involved a fair amount of flexibility, and loads of strength, balance and dexterity. He was more often off the broom then on it, supporting his weight with a single arm, whipping the broom around him.

After five minutes, he descended to the ground, panting hard. He shook his head, disappointed with himself. His best was 20, but he was so out of shape right now.

James rinsed off in the locker rooms, then changed into the extra set of school robes he always kept in his locker, feeling a brief moment of pride at the engraved plate that said "Captain" fixed above his locker.

He set off for the Great Hall at a slow jog, his breath crystalizing in the air in front of him.

A splash and the sound of screaming alerted James to some commotion near the lake. He altered the course of his jog and came upon a couple of seventh years laughing raucously at a group of sodden, shaken first years, who were climbing out of the lake.

Feeling suddenly reckless, something that James had never been before his parents had gone, he walked proudly over to the seventh years, noting that they were Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. He could have smiled, payback.

They ceased laughing the moment he came into view, although the cruel smiles never left their faces. James gave looks of disgust to both of them, pointed features and fine blonde hair, and flat-nosed square-jawed short black hair.

Lucius gave an ironic little bow, "Mr. Potter, so sorry to hear about your, ah, loss."

"I would offer my condolences to the loss of your good looks, but you can't lose what you never had," shot back James, not missing a beat.

Malfoy's upper lip curled, but Rodolphus gave a short, demented little laugh. "You're not looking to good either Potter? Ain't that right? Heehee, I wonder why?"

A nerve in James eye twitched, and he whipped out his wand faster then thought, only to find two more pointing at him.

He smiled, no amusement at all in the expression, "Well gentlemen, remember, no crying to your mummies."

"At least we still have moms to go to," taunted back Malfoy.

James' arm shook with the force of his restraint, refusing to be goaded.

Rodolphus looked back and forth between the two who were stuck in identical postures, and gave a dramatic sigh, nonchalantly shooting a banned curse at James.

It missed, hitting a large branch, which was severed completely in two.

James drew his wand in a line parallel to the ground, twisting it up slightly at the end. A small barrier of earth shot up in front of him, about 4 feet wide and 3 feet tall.

Malfoy snickered, and he and Lestrange began walking around the barrier, Lucius going left, Rodolphus going right. "Potter precious Potter, hiding already?"

Still ducking behind the barrier, James pointed his wand where the sound of Malfoy's voice was coming from, and the top section of the rock wall shot toward him, pulverizing itself as it went and striking Lucius like machine gun fire.

Momentarily gaining the upper hand, he sent a corkscrewing silver light at Lestrange, hitting him in the gut. He doubled over laughing, incapacitated for the time being.

James made towards Malfoy, but tripped, losing his glasses. In the time it took him to locate them, Malfoy and Lestrange had mostly recovered.

They began herding him, shooting spells at James, who was forced to block and retreat until he was trapped on a cliff edge roughly 20 feet above the lake.

Rodolphus laughed hysterically, "Going to take a swim Potter?"

For some inexplicable reason, James smiled, true mirth glowing on his face this time. "Wha-?" began Malfoy hesitantly, but James made diagonal slashing motions towards him and Lestrange. The ground beneath the two wizards vanished cleanly, reappearing in the lake below.

They were stuck in midair for a moment, shock on their faces, until the were sent screaming into the frigid water.

James waited until he heard twin splashes followed by strings of curses before answering Roldophus' earlier question. "Not right now, but I might join you later!"

He began to jog back to the castle, and his pace slowed slightly when his adrenaline rush faded.

The Great Hall's breakfast was in full swing when he got there, and everyone in there ceased their conversations to look at him when the doors boomed closed. He walked tiredly toward the Marauders, who gave him half hearted waves and questioning looks.

James sighed as he sank into his seat, things just weren't the same for them right now, but given time... The Marauders would reemerge, slightly changed perhaps, but Marauders nonetheless.

"Prongs?" asked Remus carefully, setting down his book to look at his friend.

Just then the doors boomed again, and everyone swiveled to look at the two soaked wizards, who bore livid expressions aimed at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius rose to the occasion magnificently, blowing them an over dramatic kiss, and causing a shower of roses to fall over the drenched Slytherins.

And then, a wonderful thing happened. Something that had been missing from the school for three weeks.

The Marauders laughed.

Many students exchanged delighted looks, many more gave relieved sighs and smiles at the same time. Even the teachers grinned, though none as broadly as Professor McGonagall.

The only ones who were not pleased were the majority of the Slytherins, having often been the targets of the Marauders' multitude of inventive pranks, although they had instilled a grudging admiration in them.

James high fived his friend, as did Remus, and Peter clapped sycophantically. Lily exchanged delighted looks with her friends "They're back!" she exclaimed gleefully. In the past weeks, she had, in fact, missed them. Her life, it seemed, just wasn't complete without four fantastically, wonderfully, arrogant prats.

Alice nodded thoughtfully, "In a fashion." Lily analyzed her words, and looked back at the Marauders.

Their outbursts appeared to be shorter lived, and less cruel then before. And there were lines on the young faces that hadn't been there before. They weren't back, not completely, but it was a start.


	4. North, South, East and West

**Disclaimer: The "Harry Potter" series characters don't belong to me. Or you. Unless you're JK Rowling. In witch case, hi!**

**HA! Pun! I'm hilarious...  
**

**

* * *

**

Lily Marie, yes her middle name was Marie, Evans had never been in higher spirits.

Her life was beautiful. Bloody beautiful. Michelangelo beautiful.

And she wasn't being sarcastic, not in the least.

Sure, the coursework was a little more difficult, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Except for Transfiguration. She was _horrible _in it. Even then though, life seemed to cut her a break, in the surprisingly helpful form of James Potter.

Who would have known it, but, in search of a more elegant term, the death of his parent's seemed to have punched a rather sizable hole in his inflated head, and Lily found him to be just arrogant enough to amuse her.

And, who would have thought it, he was surprisingly companionable.

For Lily, 'surprising' was pretty much synonymous with James Potter at the moment.

In fact, she was walking to begin patrol with him, something she had begun to look forward to in the past few weeks.

Kind of hard to believe that a little less then a month ago, the Marauders were a sullen group of teenage boys. Once again however, they were the life and soul of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thank Merlin.

They weren't completely the same, but Lily enjoyed the newer, _slightly _more conservative Marauders better. As did the rest of Hogwarts' girls. In fact, they were throwing themselves at James' and Sirius' feet. In a few instances, this turned out to be literal. Not that she could blame them. James and Sirius, who had, physically, recovered from their loss were once again ridiculously, impossibly good looking.

As she walked, Lily recalled the hilarious situation that had happened a few nights ago, when James had passed a broom cupboard. Two 5th Year girls had shot out of it, latching on to either one of his legs and causing him to swear loudly. James had looked around wildly for help, resisting the urge to kick the girls all the way to the Quidditch Pitch.

Lily couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard.

In fact, James had had to use _Relashio_ to get them to let go, and had shuffled along painfully for the rest of the night, with hand shaped welts on his calves.

Which caused Lily to have another temporary breakdown.

She met him outside a tapestry of Liam the Liar, which was a rather personal favorite of Lily's. It depicted a rather sneaky looking man getting slapped by multiple women, each of whom had wedding rings on their fingers that looked exactly the same. Poor guy.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or cheated on. Or lied to. Hell hath no fury like a woman pissed off, really.

Lily came upon James looking intently at a rather battered piece of parchment, that he hastily stowed in his pocket when he noticed her.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "And that was?"

He winked. For some strange reason, impending coronary disease most likely, her heart skipped a beat. "Marauder secret."

Oh. Another one. Hurrah.

Lily sighed exaggeratedly, "You know I loathe secrets."

"Why yes. Yes I do. Consider me a psychiatrist."

She snorted and the began to patrol, "And how is that?"

"I'm helping you resolve your hatred," he announced smugly.

Damn. That made sense.

"Hmmm," he continued, indecision etched on his face, "tell you what..."

Lily brightened, sensing weakness in her prey, "You're going to tell me?!"

"Of course not," he laughed, "but Remus will!"

She rolled her eyes as they turned a corner, "I already guessed he's a werewolf."

That brought James up short, but he went on regardless, "Ah, but darling that's just _part _of it." he winked conspiratorially. Cue heart skip due to future medical condition.

Those Marauders and their secrets. Merlin help her, she'd be driven mad.

Lily let it go for another time, and they continued to chat amiably, taking away points here and there, with the occasional detention.

James groaned when they came to a larger then ordinary closet, and Lily heard hushed whispers that were strangely familiar. Motioning for her to watch him, James moved to the cupboards left side, braced himself, and then pushed it over with an almighty heave.

She reprimanded him loudly as the cupboard hit the floor "James!"

He was still laughing, and held up his hand in a universal gesture. Wait.

"Bloody hell Prongs," came a muffled voice, and the cupboards door opened, and Sirius Black tumbled out, hair mussed and clothes disheveled along with...

What in the name of Merlin's stuffed teddy bear and bottle of crazy pills was this?! "NATALIE?!" cried Lily, shocked.

"YOU- HIM- TOGETH- CUPBO- BUT- but- what- huh..." Lily trailed off, her eyes wide.

"Lily," said Natalie reproachfully.

"But, you, him, ishhhgahhh." Lily's speech failed her. Damn verbal languages.

Natalie merely shrugged her shoulders, no mean feat since she was lying on the ground, half pinned by 6 feet of Quidditch muscle.

James put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach, must be part of the whole shock thing she reasoned.

"Lily, calm, down." he spoke slowly and clearly. She closed her eyes, collecting herself, and opened them.

"Ok," she started, she was in Head Girl mode now. "This," she gestured at the tangle of bodies, "how long."

"You know," said Sirius, "that is an excellent question Miss Evans, no- oof" he broke off as Natalie elbowed him in the ribs. Lily smiled inwardly, good for him.

"Um, two weeks?"

Lily nodded curtly, as James stared at her with an amused expression

"How. Why."

Natalie groaned, "Lils I hope you're getting the Spanish Inquisition out of your system right now cause-"

"Answer the questions."

James was shaking with suppressed mirth, but Natalie and Sirius were looking vaguely embarrassed. A first. For either of them. Ha ha ha.

Sirius began to speak again, "You know me Evans, my irresistible charm just got to Miss Brown over- ouch." Knee to the leg this time. Go Natalie.

"He just looked so down one night, so I sat next to him in the common room and we get to talking and yeah," she supplied.

But Lily wasn't done yet, "So" she reasoned, "it was a pity date?"

And that was it. The final straw.

James sank to the ground, tears running down his eyes, howling with laughter, while Sirius eyed him with something close to disgust. The same expression in fact that was on Natalie's face.

"Well," she bounced to her feet, "I think we'll be going now, right Sirius?" she added rather forcefully.

"Of course my darling!" he cried gallantly, leaping to his feet and slapping James on the head as they walked by, trying to be nonchalant about it, although red spots were burning on their cheeks.

Slowly the black haired boy stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Ah Evans, that was the most beautiful punishment I've ever seen. And" he added rather tartly, "I've seen _quite a few _of them."

She smiled, "Why thank you."

They watched Sirius and Natalie walk down the hall. Well, skip. Or flounce. Or strut. It was more exuberant then a walk at any rate.

"You know," she said idly, "they're actually pretty well suited to each other. They both-" "Bounce off the bloody walls?" he finished her.

"Exactly," she giggled.

"You know," he said, his tone different, more meaningful, "I think opposites attract more then people who are," he gestured at the couple just before they turned a corner "well suited."

Lily cocked her head, considering this, and not noticing the look in James' eyes.

"It depends," she said slowly, "sometimes, being opposite... Makes you better suited to each other, I supposed."

He nodded, then, sneaking a glance at her, brought out the battered parchment surreptitiously. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, preparing to grab it, when James suddenly stopped walking. The blood drained from his face, and he never once took his eyes off the paper. "Bloody hell," he whispered, and she walked over.

He didn't bother to conceal the parchment from her, and with wonder, she saw that it was a complete map of Hogwarts. What was more then that, black dots were scattered about the castle, with names attached to them. Lily realized they were people, and then she noticed...

Two black dots labeled Lily Evans and James Potter stood in an intersection of hallways that pointed directly north, south, east and west.

And two dots were walking toward them from each hallway, Bellatrix and Narcissus Black from the east, Alecto and Amycus Case from the west, Regulus Black and Rodolphus Lestrange from the south, and Lucius Malfoy and Augustus Rookwood from the north.

James looked at her, wild eyed, "Hurry up!" he pulled her into an open doorway, and even then she heard faint laughter and jeers from all sides.

He threw the door shut, and waved his wand in complicated movements, muttering quickly. He spared Lily a glance, "Overturn the tables. Barrier." he said sharply, not bothering to use a complete sentence.

James finished whatever he had done, then ran his wand over the air directly overhead the door. It glowed yellow briefly, then faded into a dull brown, visible only from this side.

The noises from outside grew louder.

James brought out something from his pocket, "Sirius!" he called. It misted over then cleared, "James?" came Sirius' voice, confused.

He spoke quickly, his words a blur, outlining their predicament and where they were. Sirius cursed, and the sounds of jostling came from the mirror.

"He's getting help," said James quickly, helping Lily to move the desks. She nodded mutely, running through jinxes and counter jinxes in her head.

"Remember," he said, before tapping a few of the tiles in front of the door lightly, when they then began to glow cherry red, "Shield Charms. Quick attacks."

"James," she said, using his name for the first time, "have you... Done this before?" her voice sounded strangely high.

He merely nodded, then settled behind an overturned desk with Lily, breathing quickly. The door rattled. He smiled at her.

"Let's go get em' Tiger Lily."


	5. Severe Expressions

**Disclaimer: This may shock you, but I am not JK Rowling, which means that I in no way own the Harry Potter series/franchise. I own my plot though! AHAAAA.**

**Hmm, I really like how this one is going too.**

* * *

Muffled curses and bangs could be heard from outside. James smiled satisfactorily, ah, what lovely protection charms he knew.

He was crouched down, peeking through a hole one of the wooden desks they would use as protection.

The door handle rattled violently, and someone yelped in pain. Hmm, that would be the Stinging Hex on the handle. But James was waiting for someone to try and blow the door open. He dearly hoped someone would.

"Move aside!" a voice cried, somehow managing to drawl at the same time. James smiled, ah, Malfoy. Be a peach and try and blow it up will you?

_"Expulso!" _And the door blew. James' charm caused the door to blow outwards in the opposite direction, and shrapnel struck the assorted Slytherins, who jumped and cursed.

James laughed, and Lily looked at him worriedly. He winked at her, his adrenaline peaking.

He shot a jinx over the wooden barrier, and heard a deep bass voice cry out in pain, which steadily softened as his jinx turned the skin of who he assumed was Rookwood into bark, steadily spreading from the contact point.

Lily shot a jinx of her own, connecting squarely with Narcissa's face, which was obscured as lily flowers rapidly covered it. James laughed again giving her an approving nod, pure class.

The rest of the party shook their heads, trying to recover. James knew from experience that the room would be swaying and their ears would be ringing shrilly.

Lucius and Bella were the first to shake it off, and the latter vanished Narcissa's, um, _affliction _with a wave of her wand. James sighed, and what a lovely affliction that had been.

Malfoy gestured forward, and the Amycus and his equally ugly sister stepped forward into the room.

The brown string line that James had drawn above the doorway glowed yellow, and a wove itself around them, throwing itself into the hall past the bodies in the doorway, landing with a _thump. _

Narcissa came forward then, followed closely by Regulus, who looked rather like his elder brother, although less muscled, with more pinched features.

They stepped onto the tiles James had jinxed, and fire shot up from them, throwing their wands into the air like dry leaves in the wind as well as soldering their shoes to the floor. Furthermore, it singed their hair, and Narcissa, true to her name, howled in rage, when her eyebrows were singed off and her fine blonde hair blackened.

Hmm, that was the last of his defensive charms. Not an unreasonable trade though, five of the eight were already out of action, he hadn't even begun dueling in earnest yet.

Lily gave him an approving smile, right before a green dart, whizzing shrilly, shot between the two of them, leaving a smoking hole in the desk.

James cursed lightly, and stood up.

It was only him, Lily, Lucius, Bella, and Rodolphus now. Really, what kind of match was that? James and Lily would leave them in the dust. Too jinxed, hexed and cursed to move.

In a short stabbing motion, James made the table fly at the remaining three who stood in the doorway. Bellatrix cut it in half without batting an eyelid, the two pieces screeching to a halt inches from them.

Lily stood up now, knowing what James was going to do. "Well ladies and gentleman," said James bracingly, "let's duel, so I can get this over with a little quicker."

Bellatrix grinned manically, Malfoy's upper lip curled, and a vein beat in Lestrange's forehead. Lily bowed. Ah! Class! Style! Again!

In one long sweeping movement, Lily sent a wave of grainy silver light toward the feet of her adversaries. Wisely, they jumped to avoid it.

At the same time however, James had sent a red light hooking towards Lestrange. He jumped up in the air only to be hit by James' jinx, which flipped him over in what would have been an acrobatic movement, had his head not cracked on the stone floor and knocked him out cold.

Bellatrix cackled, for some unknown reason. "Well well well, the Dark Lord's servants facing off against Potter and his lady, doesn't this look familiar Lucius? Doesn't it?" She laughed again, and all color drained from James' cheeks.

"Oh yes Bella, you're quite right," drawled Malfoy, "and the outcome will be the same. Although I don't see a house we can blow up this time."

James breathed deeply, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip on his wand, and Lily shot him a sympathetic look. That, more then anything, calmed James down.

"Temper Potter, temper." said Malfoy again, the words oozing from his mouth. He wore a sarcastic smirk, the complete opposite of Bellatrix's brilliant, maniacal expression.

A curse flew from Bella's wand at the same time one flew from Lily's. They both made contact, Malfoy hit the ground as his pants caught fire and James' knees buckled as two of his ribs snapped.

Lily and Bellatrix payed them no attention, intent on the fight that sprang up between them. Lily barely flinched when her opponent cut her cheek with a flash of green light, nor did the other girl when several tentacle-like feelers sprouted out of her left arm.

In the confusion of the bangs and flashing lights, James found himself face to face with Malfoy. Lucius' wand hand quickly shot up, ready to deflect any curse or jinx.

James, abandoning subtlety, punched him in the face, his ribs screaming in protest.

Lily jumped to the side, and the desk next to her froze. She twirled her wand, and the chair next to Bellatrix overturned itself. The black haired girl stumbled, and Lily took advantage, charming her clothes to become as hard as stone.

The now immobilized Bellatrix Black screamed in rage and shock, unable to move.

The redhead girl contented herself with a gloating smile, then turned her attention to James, ready to help him if need be.

However the bright lights and loud sounds were so confusing, she wasn't sure which one he was.

Blackness enveloped the room for a moment, and she heard a cry of pain. She turned to ice. Because she recognized that voice.

Regaining her sense, she cleared the room of smoke and debris, to find James curled on the ground, his side blown apart, Malfoy standing over him smirking.

"Beg Potter. And I'll send you to your _dear_" he spat out the word "parents."

Lily drew in a breath a pulled back her wand, ready to curse him into oblivion.

Then he was thrown to the ground, a handsome black haired boy with grey eyes pummeling every inch of him.

Each hit was punctuated with a word, "That- will- teach- you- to- mess- with- him- slimy- git- of- a- human-"

As much vindictive pleasure as this offered, Lily had to stop him before he killed Malfoy, which, due to the state of his best friend, he was liable to do.

Many things can be said about the Marauders, but they were as close brothers, and twice as dangerous when crossed.

Natalie walked in, her face drooped as she saw James, but she laid a hand on Sirius' arm in mid strike. "Stop."

He looked at Lucius, bloody and whimpering as he cowered on the ground. Then all the energy left his body, "James?" he whispered questioningly. Pitifully.

Bellatrix cackled, "What's wrong cousin?" she said in a horrible imitation of a baby "Someone hurt you little fwendy wendy?"

Her voice cut off abruptly when Natalie slapped her across the face, at about the same time a jet of red light hit it.

Bella ceased talking, simultaneously slapped and stunned.

Remus ran in, taking in everything quickly. "Natalie, Alice," he called, calmly and efficiently, although his voice quavered slightly.

He gestured at James' prone form, "Stretcher, Hospital Wing.

"You two," he looked at Lily and Sirius, "follow them.

"Peter," the boy scurried in, "Alert McGonagall." He nodded and scampered off again.

Remus smiled grimly, "Mary and I will clean up here."

So the groups left, Lily supporting Sirius a little, who was pale and shaking.

Mary repaired everything in the empty, and now destroyed classroom, while Remus moved all the Slytherins into the center of the hallway, stupefying those who were still conscious for a good measure.

Lupin walked in to check her progress, and nodded approvingly. "Not much we can do about those," he jerked his head at the burn marks on the floor.

"Hospital Wing?" asked Mary questioningly, not sarcastic for once.

Not wasting any time, he nodded, sprinting off to check on his friend, while Mary followed closely.

McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing shortly after the two arrived, looking slightly shaken. She spoke crisply however, "Ms. Evans, excellent job." She nodded at Remus, "You too Mr. Lupin, not many could have handled the, uh, situation." she finished worriedly.

"H-how is he?" Sirius asked tentatively.

Madame Pomfrey didn't pause in her ministrations, "He'll be fine." The room let out a collective sigh of relief.

"It's a good thing you got him here so quickly. He could've bled out. Normally that curse only breaks bones, which it did. He was hit by it a second time however, same place," her lips were a thin line, a severe expression normally reserved for the Head of Gryffindor House. "I'll keep him over night, but the curses don't appear to have any lasting effects." she finished, muttering very distinctly about 'disgusting students' having 'no honor whatsoever.'

"Just a second" the Healer said, as someone stood up to leave "How did this happen?"

McGonagall cut across her tartly, "That is for the Headmaster to find out."

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips, but didn't argue. "Ms. Evans, take a seat. I'll tend to you after this one."

She nodded sitting down next to Remus.

"So," she said softly and he turned his head to look at her, "Tell me about the secret."

He raised an eyebrow, "The secret?"

Lily nodded, "I know you're a werewolf, and about that," she cast about for a appropriate term, "Marauder's Map, but James said there was more."

Remus stiffened when she said werewolf, she waved it off, "I don't mind, you're still Remus Lupin, you just turn into a monster once a month. Big deal. So does Natalie," she continued at his questioning look, "She had very, erm, _extreme _mood swings around, um _that time_."

He nodded amusedly. "Well, I better start at the beginning..."

And he spoke, while Lily lessened with growing wonder and astonishment towards the already famous Marauders.


	6. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Mmm, nope, sorry, I'm not JK Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

"_THEY TURN INTO ANIMALS?!" _was Lily's hushed, yet fervent whisper.

"Er," said Remus, looking slightly comfortable, "technically they _are _animals, they just... aren't... in... form," he trailed off under her withering look.

"_Do you think that matters? This is so illegal!" _

"But it's not as though we're using it to steal diamonds! The intent is good."

"Remus-" "Lily," he cut her off, "They've completely flipped around the worst thing of my life. Marauders we may be, but not criminals. They won't abuse it." She nodded pensively, and was silent for a while.

"Hmmm," she continued again, appearing to deliberate which question to ask next, "you're nicknames... They're not just random right?"

He smiled, "Clever."

"Moony, that's you obviously. Wormtail... He's either, um, a worm, or some kind tailed thing?" she trailed off, realizing just how difficult that sounded..

"Padfoot... Er, what animals have pads on their feet? Cat? Dog? Wolf? Panther? Lion?" her voice grew more hysterical as she said the names. Remus' lips grew tight with restrained laughter. She took a deep breath, and continued.

"Prongs... Prongs... I have no idea." she jerked her head towards James, "the only thing that comes to mind when I hear 'Prongs' is a fork."

Remus gave the shortest, quietest burst of laughter he could, but even then Madame Pomfrey looked at him sternly, regaining his composure, he nodded in apology then turned back to Lily.

"Hmmm, pretty good. Yes, I'm Moony, for obvious reasons. Peter is a rat, we don't really know why." Lily thought she did, after all he looked rather like some kind of rodent. "Sirius is a dog. A giant one mind you, pure black," he smiled here, "we had a good laugh over his coloring. And James, he's a stag. Like his patronus, remember?"

She did, paling at the memory. Because, as she had discovered during summer break, her patronus was a doe. Merlin's book of coincidences.

"Lily?" said Remus uncertainly, slightly alarmed at her drained complexion. She shook it off, giving him a weak smile, "Nothing, it's nothing."

She asked another pressing question "So how did they do it? That's really advanced magic."

Remus shrugged, "And they're really advanced wizards. Well, not Peter, but he had a lot of help. A lot," he stressed the words heavily, so that she would understand just how much. And she did. Lily was partners with him in Transfiguration last year. The boy still had trouble turning a match into a needle for Merlin's sake, she couldn't imagine what work went into getting him able to turn into an animal at will.

The werewolf nodded understandably, "Really, James and Sirius were Animagi in our third year," she gasped slightly and he gave a small smile before continuing, "But Peter... Well he got it in fifth year. It was no walk in the park." he shuddered a little as he said that. Thicker then cement, Peter was.

"But they're, I mean, they're not _that _good are they?"

He simply raised an eyebrow, "How many 13 year old animagi did you know?"

'Wow' she mouthed silently. "So what, they keep you company now?"

Remus looked guilty, "Er, in a fashion."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Well, we um, don't _stay _in the shack. It's not to say I'm not under control," he added hurriedly.

She was incoherent with mixture of rage, shock, and fear. "But- kids- you." she spluttered.

Remus shushed her with a pleading expression, "I know!" he hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard. When he was sure they hadn't, he looked back to her, a finger on his lips, "Please!" Lily just looked at him, her lips pursed disapprovingly.

"James and Sirius are huge, really, they can keep a," his already whispering voice went softer still, "_werewolf, _in control." Lily raised her eyebrows, "He's a dog,"

The Marauder gave a tentative smile at the implied double meaning, "Yes, but he's a _big _dog. Bear like."

"Remus, what if-" he cut her off with a slight roll of the eyes, "Lily we've discussed this, been through it even, and nothings happened."

She opened her mouth to argue again, but he beat her to the punch, "Nothing Lily. Next question?"

Fuming, she looked away for a few minutes, her resolve weakening with each one. "How did it happen?" she had turned back, curiousness winning her over. This one was harder for him to answer, she could tell. After all, how many people could freely discuss the loss of a normal life?

The werewolf began hesitantly, "I was... Very young. I don't remember it quite clearly... Mostly emotions and smells, fear like you wouldn't believe, dried blood... My bed was by a window, I can only assume he, _it_ came thru there. Poor beast, you have no control. They must be wracked with guilt, I certainly would be..."

Lily nodded subduedly, feeling pity for something she couldn't change.

Remus roused himself from the sad reminiscing, "Actually, it's in about a week." He stuck out his tongue distastefully.

"How is it?"

"Well the sensation is... Different. They tell me," they meaning the other Marauders, "that shifting into their animal forms is rather enjoyable. It certainly looks graceful, it's as though," here he cast around vaguely, or as vaguely as one could without alerting unwanted attention, "It's as though they melt into the animal. Their form molds into it, blurs into it, becomes it. It's hard to explain, maybe James will show you." He chuckled lightly.

"And for you?" asked Lily at length. He still hadn't answered her question.

"Maybe the way we change into it is indicative. It feels, and looks apparently, as though _it_ bursts out of me." his voice tightened, "The pain is like you wouldn't believe, but the worst part is, I feel myself shifting, against my will, and that's not... altogether pleasant. And the more I shift, the more I lose my reason, suddenly I'm completely bloodthirsty, I slip away. Turn murderous. Animalistic. And then," his face glowed with warmth, "I wake up, with my very best friends in animal form surrounding me. Their support, is a greater comfort to me then you can imagine."

"Well, that's good," she said bracingly.

Remus raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Is it? I'm grateful, but this will probably come back to bite us, if you'll pardon the pun."

Just then, James stirred, groaning slightly, and Sirius shot upright, leaning over his friend intently.

"He's rather attached isn't he?" Mary whispered dryly to Alice. Natalie heard though, and whispered back sharply, "Oh yes, and I'm oh so jealous."

"Well well," said Mary, imitating Malfoy's drawl, "precious Natalie's grown claws."

The girl looked at her with a strange mixture of indignation and amusement, then dissolved into giggles.

"Hush," said Alice rather crossly, "don't you know why?"

"Nope," said Mary, at the same time Natalie went "Not at all."

"They're practically brothers."

"We know," said Natalie, sounding bored, "Marauders for life and all that," added Mary.

"Oh?" said Alice sharply, bringing them up short. Alice, sweet, kind Alice, was never sharp. This must be major. "And did you know that Sirius' entire family hates him, including his own brother? Who has all the classic trademarks of a Death Eater? Or that James' family took him in after they disowned him last year?"

Natalie's mouth was open wide, shocked, and even Mary looked taken aback.

"I though not," finished Alice softly, although this quiet disapproval was worse to the two other girls.

While they were talking, James' eyes had flickered, and now opened slowly. "Sirius?"

"Prongs," answered the other boy immediately, Remus looking on concernedly and Peter anxiously.

The bedridden Marauders' face flickered with a smile, "Is it my brain damage, or did you beat the slimy git to the ground?"

Everyone gave a laugh, albeit shaky ones, more out of relief than amusement.

"Prongs," said Sirius again, "you were brain damaged before that."

James knocked him on the head, although he winced slightly at the motion.

"So you're not dying right?" Sirius asked, to clarify.

"I dunno, your face is really killing me."

"Are they always like this?" Lily whispered to Remus, as the best friends continued their playful argument.

He groaned, "Worse,"

"You know," observed Lily objectively, as James threw a pillow at Sirius, "you'd think such smart guys would be more... serious." She finished, unable to find a different word to end on.

Remus chuckled predictively. "He is Sirius."

She stuck out her tongue. Boys, they're all the same.

The doors to the Hospital Wing boomed, indicating someone had entered.

Everyone froze, looking toward the entrance, to see a severe looking witch striding towards them, looking much more in control then she had earlier.

"All of you, out," said Professor McGonagall curtly. "Ms. Evans, to the Headmaster's office. The password is," she gave a small, exasperated sigh, "Ginger Newts."

"What's wrong Minnie, don't like ginger newts?" said Sirius cheekily as they stood to leave.

"I'm actually rather fond of them, just as fond as I am of giving you detention Mr. Black." she shot back, a poorly disguised smile playing around her lips.

"And I praise you for that, where would we be without our educators?"

"Irritating someone else, I expect."

"Of course not, we're two halves of a whole, I would have found you anyway."

"Then there's no hope at all for me then Mr. Black."

"Nonsense darling, don't give up," he winked as the group exited the door.

Their sounds echoed down the hall, leaving Lily alone with James. She looked at him, cocking her eyebrow.

He laughed at her expression, "He hasn't changed at all."

"Is that a good thing?" the witch asked skeptically. James smiled, "Yes... and no."

Madame Pomfrey poked her head out, "You. Bed. Now, and Ms. Evans, visiting hours are over." and withdrew right back inside.

"Well," he said, shifting to get more comfortable, "run along to Dumbledore now."

She rolled her eyes, "Go to sleep before I give you some real brain damage."

He chortled at that, and she walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Lily?" she looked back at him. Bloody hell that was her first name.

"Thanks," he smiled warmly, and she smiled back, feeling her heart speed up. She really would have to come back one day and see about that artery problem. Looked like she had a tapeworm too, her stomach felt exceedingly weird.

Lily nodded, the routine motion at odds with the strange feelings in her body. "Thanks to you too, I suppose. Night James," she finished, as normally as she could, ignoring the way his name seemed to roll off her tongue. His smile stretched impossibly wider as she closed the door softly.

15 minutes later, she was seated in front of a man with a long flowing beard, the same silver color as his equally long hair. He wore sweeping robes, made of purples, blues and greens of all shades. In Lily's opinion, it looked rather like the Aurora Borealis, and the colors even shifted and strobed accordingly.

Now, this man was old. Decrepit even. But he would never be described as such, his lined face exuding at the same time youthful joy and immeasurable compassion.

Oh, and it just so happened he was the most powerful wizard of the age.

A grave expression was set onto his face as he gestured for her to take a seat on a comfortable looking black leather chair.

"First of all Miss Evans, I'd like to impress upon you how outstandingly you performed."

His bright blue eyes pierced her as she turned red at the compliment. Blushing. An occupational hazard of a red head.

"Not many full grown wizards could have won with four to one odds, even I, in all modesty of course, would have found that challenging." She raised her eyebrows skeptically and he chuckled, "Ok you got me, maybe twenty to one would be more appropriate."

She nodded. Twenty. Oh merlin.

"And how is James?"

"Oh, he's fine, Madame Pomfrey's keeping him over night, you know how she is." she finished, sounding distasteful.

Dumbledore smiled gently "Poppy," he said slightly reproachfully, "likes to make sure her students are perfectly fine."

Lily looked appropriately abashed, and mumbled an apology.

"Now down to business," Dumbledore steepled his fingers, "what happened?"

"We were patrolling, and we were at this intersection, by William the Worthy I think. And we heard people coming, from all sides mind you. Po-James recognized the voices, it was the Slytherins, you know, Malfoy's lot." The great wizard stared at her intently.

"So he pulled us into an empty classroom, and had me turn over the tables to face the door. As a barrier. James was doing all these defensive jinxes and charms around the door, dunno where he learned that. So they blew open the door after a while, but he had charmed it to blow outward when they did. He jinxed Rookwood, I got Narcissa, but Bellatrix knew the counterjinx. They came in by twos, and James' Binding jinx got the first two, I think it was..." She screwed her eyes up in though, "The twins. Alecto and Amycus. The next ones his Inflammation jinx got was... Narcissa, for good this time, and Black. Sirius' brother. Then we dueled, James got Lestrange first, then I got Bellatrix. Then Malfoy got James, but Sirius paid him back." she finished, satisfied.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "It is fortunate, extremely fortunate, that you escaped any lasting injury. I will not, however, expel those students," Lily opened her mouth to protest, but the Headmaster cut her off, "How can I? There may still be hope for them. My decision stands Miss Evans."

She fumed silently.

"They will be suspended of course, points taken. Speaking of points, I believe you and Mr. Potter have earned some, let's see. 30 for you, and a nice round 50 for him, I think?"

"Oh thank you Professor," she gushed, out of her bad mood.

He smiled in acceptance, "And thank you Miss Evans, for bringing the, ah, problems, in my students to my attention. Off to bed now," Dumbledore stood, "it's rather late. And I believe you have to help supervise the Quidditch tryouts tomorrow."

Lily blinked. Oh. That's right.

"Good night," he said, eyes twinkling, as he ascended the stairs to his room.

"Night Professor," she replied, a little late.

So she left, walking down flights of stairs, and back up, sometimes thru hidden corridors James had showed her during their nighttime patrols. Lily walked into her common room, alone in the Heads' Tower, alone in there for the first time.

And she felt it.


	7. Marauderette!

**Disclaimer: Yes. I know. I don't own Harry Potter. And you should too.**

_Author: Goddamn... Sorry taking so long to update. I started school again, and I just haven't had any time. Like seriously. I barely have time to dance._

* * *

James woke up in the soft hospital bed, more rested then he had been in a long time. He stretched his arms as he sat up, groaning slightly. Taking a cursory glance, he noted the chairs that were pulled around him, with as a gigantic pile of sugary goodness on a table to his right. Many small raspings of tiny feet on cardboard attested to the vast number of chocolate frogs within it. Every now and then, however, a small roar erupted out of a much larger cardboard box at the apex of the pile. Sirius must have finally succeeded at creating a chocolate lion.

A banner tacked over his head (by the James Potter Fan Club presumably) had messages proclaiming his perfection across it, although the charm must be wearing off, since it was unlikely that they thought that "James Potter is the fuzzy bear of American-Indian relations."

Madame Pomfrey came in just then. James randomly wondered how she could perfectly time her arrivals to when he woke up.

She took his temperature, then smiled at him gently, "Ah, good. Lively as a lemon. Go on dear, i'll have _that_," she gestured around at the candy and other get-well things "sent to your room."

He thanked her, then leapt out of bed and headed to the door.

James threw the it open enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically as it happened. He winced as it boomed against the wall. He winced again when the chocolate frog Madame Pomfrey threw hit him in the back of the head.

James whistled as he walked, footsteps echoing off the stone halls. He stopped abruptly in front of a rather abstractly painted crown. It _looked _ordinary, but the Marauders had discovered, with much research and experimentation, that if the right words were said, it would become a path to the Heads' Tower.

"You better bloody well take me to the Heads' Tower this time" James intoned and jumped toward it gracefully, flashing back to the day when Sirius had cracked from frustration and yelled that at the wall before jumping into it.

Imagine their surprise when he'd passed clean through, instead of slamming into it.

Like James just did.

A sharp crack echoed down the hall as his head hit the wall first. "Bloody-!" several minutes of cussing later, and James had recovered, although he eyed the painting resentfully, still rubbing his forehead.

He racked his brains thinking what he could have done wrong.

On realizing his error, he whacked his head purely out of habit, and cursed loudly again at the resulting pain.

Because he had just remembered (perhaps due to his head hitting a wall at 20 miles per hour) that Sirius **had not **passed through the wall. As a matter of fact, he had done much the same thing as James.

So, as dignified as one could with a large red lump on his forehead, James asked the painting politely "Can you please take me to the Heads' Tower?" And stepped through tentatively.

Obviously Remus discovered that particular password.

* * *

Lily stood at the foot of her stairs, about to head down to her breakfast when a messy haired boy shot out of the blank stone wall above the fireplace.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor staring up at James' concerned face, with no memory as to how she had gotten there.

"You fainted," he said, answering the skeptical look in her eyes.

She rolled her eyes at herself, then accepted the hand James offered to her.

Lily dusted herself off, pretending not to see him staring at her. After a month of this, one grew used to it.

"So," said James conversationally, "breakfast?"

"Okay. But how did you do that?!"

He smiled and said "Magic" stretching it out and saying it mysteriously.

She hit him on the arm lightly, ignoring his fake cries of pain. "Lily?" he asked, after a brief silence.

"Yes?" she answered hesitantly, confused by the tone of his voice. "What happened last night?" he asked.

Her face contorted briefly in guilt before she could smooth it out. "You were, er, hit by a curse." she said slowly, surprised by how calm her voice sounded.

"And?" he questioned, sensing their was more than she was letting on.

Lily sighed resignedly, "It blew open your side. I could," she stopped for a moment, "I could see _inside _of you."

To her shock and utter disbelief, he smiled. But it was a bitter, mocking smile that she had never seen on him before. It somehow hurt her to see his features arranged like that.

"That's nothing," and there was a hint of something in his voice that made Lily think of leafless trees and empty crypts.

"But, what did-?" he cut her off, already launching into an explanation as though eager to finally tell something.

"My parents didn't _die _by normal ways, even by wizarding standards." he twisted his mouth cruelly on the word 'die'.

"_They _used a prototype of this new curse they're developing. Imperiness or Sinperius or something. To control others. They tested it. On her. On my _mother._" his voice broke a little, and he clenched his hand and stared fixedly at it.

"And she..." he choked on a word.

"James..." said Lily, horrified at what was dawning on her, "are you saying, are you saying that your mother-?"

"She killed my father." he whispered.

"She did it slowly. Painfully. _Without magic_. And I watched the whole time, stuck under a piece of the balcony. She knew she was doing it too, I could see it in her eyes... The curse wasn't perfect Lily, and it broke my mother."

His face was stark white and his clenched fists were shaking.

Lily reached out a hand and laid it carefully on his arm, willing him to relax.

James took a deep breathe, and when he released it, all the energy came out with it and he sagged, looking 50 years older.

"It's not something I normally like to talk about." he stared into the fire for a second, and his features smoothed out into a more peaceful expression.

Lily nodded in understanding, and James' mood shifted abruptly. He smiled at her "Wasn't that depressing? They wouldn't want me to be like that! Well breakfast away! No one wants a mopey Marauder." he yelled joyfully, and skipped out of the room.

She shook her head disgustedly, and guys teased _her _about her mood swings... But then, could she blame him? It was probably just one more way for him to deal with the grief.

* * *

James smiled widely as he strode into the Great Hall, and spread his arms, lifting his head to the sun shining through the trees. Dense foliage had enveloped the space normally reserved for eating, and it looked like a cross between Greenhouse 7 and the Amazon Rainforest. Nervous babbling could be heard coming from different angles, where James assumed the tables were situated.

At the same time, Sirius' voice boomed throughout the Hall, "**Good mornnnnnning Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now that my **_**dear **_**f****riend Misterrrr James Potter has joined us, I can let you in on a little secret! I, and my exxxxtremely talented friends have decided to let you all, shall we say, roam free."**

James laughed at his friends corny humor, and picked his way through several moss colored rocks to find the Gryffindors sitting around a large stone table. Many of them seemed to be sitting on round stones, but James, never to be out done, sat down on a rather large and colorful mushroom.

"Where are the teachers?" he asked a 5th year, who shrugged. James had his suspicions however, and a tall thin tree with a beard of moss appeared to be somewhere close to the Headmaster's normal seat.

All of a sudden, with a large thump, Sirius landed in front of his best friend. "Morning Prongs," the shaggy haired boy said conversationally, as though he swung from vines vines every day. James averted his eyes as Sirius scratched the loincloth he was wearing. Many girls however, eyed him appreciatively.

"Morning Padfoot. Where'd you get the chicken?" he asked, referring to the drumstick in his friends hand, because, being a 17 year old boy, he wanted to know where all the food was. Sirius winked, "Ah that's the best part! We're going to have to _forage_." He spoke the word with relish (if you'll pardon the pun).

A rather hectic search ensued when Sirius magically announced that to the entire school. Hurried eating, and competition for turkey and chicken culminated in a food fight between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, as the other houses looked for shelter.

The Marauders naturally took the front line, and acted as Generals. "You there!" Sirius snapped, a group of second year boys looked at him open mouthed. "Search for ammo! Quickly now, the gits approach!" He assigned similar duties to 1st and 3rd years, and they scurried away into the undergrowth, looking for crepes, tarts, and always dangerous pies.. 4th and 5th years arranged rocks and logs into a defensive wall, as the 7th years took up the main positions. They were flanked by 6th years to either side of them. Sirius now sported a rather interesting sailor's hat, and had jam on each cheek (of his face) painted into war stripes.

"Gryffindors!" shouted James smartly, ignoring the looks being thrown at him by Lily and her friends. "You will fight! You will die! Oh but not really." he added quickly, seeing desperate looks.

"**GRYFFINDORS!**" screamed a familiar voice, and James' jaw dropped about 50 feet as he found the speaker. Lily Evans, cheeks tinged red, a long sausage in her left hand, was whipping them into a frenzy. Sirius snorted and leaned in towards James, "I find it interesting how our darling Evans gravitates toward a sausage. Maybe you- ow!"

All of a sudden a lone Slytherin stepped into the clearing the Gryffindors were situated in, only to be immediately decapitated by an artful combination of french toast and omelettes.

"Bring it you lousy gits!" screamed the Head Girl. Remus threw James a look, "I'm in love," James responded.

Then the Slytherins attacked.

* * *

"Prongs, why are you sideways?" asked a confused Sirius. "You were knocked out by a piece of ham" Peter piped up helpfully. Throwing him a disparaging look, Sirius picked himself back up, only to hit the floor again when he ducked as particularly succulent treacle tart came whizzing by.

James was fighting a dogged offensive, harnessing the combined powers of hot chili and baked potatoes. Remus stood alongside him dutifully, his weapons of choice being an engorged banana as a sword and a pie tin as a shield.

The formally grassy clearing was now coated in the various foodstuffs of Hogwarts, and by students who were also coated in that same food.

Sirius' personal favorite was a Slytherin covered with different colored jams. The bright blue jam on his face set it all of quite nicely. It was well placed splash of color in his professional opinion.

Casting around quickly for instruments of destruction, Sirius' eyes landed on a fruit basket. "Padfoot! Cover fire!" hissed James, as he and Remus took cover. Peeking quickly over the log they were hiding behind, Sirius sat up and lobbed fruits at the targets moving towards him.

Snickering, he ducked back down behind for more ammo. "_Mister Black!_" screeched a shrill voice.

"Bloody hell!" he screamed back. Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, and the Headmaster stood before him, in various degrees of nature covering. Dumbledore was spotless, while Slughorn still had bits of gravel in his mustache, and McGonagall had several leaves and twigs in her hair. All of them were rubbing places on their arms and legs, the contents of their fruitbasket lay at their feet.

Oops. James and Remus appeared to be dying of laughter to his right. Good for them.

"Would you care to explain," said Professor McGonagall in tones of cold steel "as to _what _exactly this it?"

"Ah, well, it's a forest Professor."

"So I've _noticed _Black. And have _you _noticed that whenever you're around, my blood pressure rises?"

"I knew I made your heart pump Minnie!" Her lips pursed dangerously. Dumbledore seemed to be restraining a smile, and Slughorn still hadn't caught his breathe.

Chancing a glance at his friends, he noticed that they were dangerously close to passing out from oxygen deprivation. Served them right. They should laugh more and faint. However, looking further back, the rest of Gryffindor house seemed to be in a similar state. Natalie and her friends appeared to be particularly distraught.

"Where did you even find out how to _do _this?"

Smiling cockily, Sirius picked up a loaf of bread to use as a pointer. "You see Professor, the way we saw it, Hogwarts was too pampered."

Lily snorted. That was rich, coming from a guy who spent more time on his hair then any 3 girls put together.

"So," continued Sirius, "I had this idea. What if, heaven forbid, any one of these gifted students were stranded! What then? Why, they'd die. Starve and die. And what a shame, what a shame..." He shook his head in mock sadness. "My dear friends and I thought we'd give them a little taste of nature, and really you should be thanking us! We just saved your lives, basically." Sirius finished, smiling in a self satisfied sort of way.

"Mister Black," spoke the Headmaster quietly, and the smirk was wiped from Sirius' face. "Though I'm sure your intentions are noble... it does not excuse you from turning the staff into pieces of scenery. Poor Professor Flitwick is still trapped inside a particularly vicious bramble, and I myself had to watch in horror as my favorites jams were used to plaster this child here." He gestured with his wand at the Slytherin, who was groaning slightly.

Almost as an afterthough, Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand lightly, and with a popping sound and a rush of vertigo, the Hall returned to its normal state.

It was deathly silent in the now spotless room. "You four," continued Dumbledore in melancholy tones "will stay here. I'll need the Head Girl as well." he inclined his head at Lily, who nodded confusedly.

With muffled curses and the shuffling of feet, the school exited the room. They were shepherded by teachers, who followed closely behind.

The Headmaster sighed tiredly and conjured an armchair while Lily and the Marauders waited uncomfortably. He gave them a wan smile "Thank you."

Sirius voiced what the entire group was thinking, "What the bloody hell?"

James laughed as Remus and Lily gave him reproachful looks. "Oh do not misunderstand me, that was one of the worst things that has ever been done to the Great Hall. But it was _best_ worst thing, if you catch my meaning."

"Excuse me Professor?" asked James, somewhat convinced that turning into a tree had made Dumbledore go insane. Or rather, insane-er.

"This school," he gestured with a pale hand "has scarcely been in worse spirits. They need your pranks more than ever, to take their minds off of the... _situation _with the rest of the wizarding world. And Ms. Evans" he continued. She gave a small start as he said her name, but he gave her a small grin. "I've asked you to stay to give you a most unusual request. Frankly, I want you to help them. I want you to become the first, shall we say, Marauderette."

There was a small thud as Sirius' knees gave way. "You're bloody insane" he croaked harshly. James could only stare in shock, and even Remus was at a loss for words. Peter was eating a bacon and eggs.

Dumbledore surveyed them quite congenially through steepled fingers, as though they were rather interesting potted plants that he wanted to purchase.

"But-" James was finally able to stumble out "you- her- us- Marauderette?!" He merely nodded calmly. Remus and Lily spoke at the same time "Professor, with all due respect, are you sure-" "Absolutely _not! _What kind of example would-"

This went on for several minutes, while Dumbledore merely smiled and nodded. Finally, there was silence.

"You're serious?" asked James incredulously. "Quite, Mr. Potter."

"Well then..." he looked at Sirius and their faces cracked into identically maniacal grins, "Marauderette it is Lily Evans."


	8. The Very First

"Lily, I'm really sorry, I tried to stop them," said James when he saw her in their common room.

"James what-?"

"I'm **really **sorry," he stressed, anxiety on his face.

"Yes I know, but what-?"

"Lily, I just- mmph!" he said, as Lily covered his mouth with her hand, a slightly crazed look in her eyes.

"You. Are going. To tell me. Why. You are so sorry. Understood?" she asked in words of deadly steel.

James nodded, "Good," said Lily, satisifed. "Now what are you sorry for?"

He opened his mouth, "Ah, I can't tell you. It's- but I can later!" he continued hurriedly, as Lily's arm twitched towards her wand. "I just can't tell you now. You'll find out in the Great Hall."

"Unless they get started early," he muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Lily asked sharply. "Nothing!" said James innocently.

She narrowed her eyes. "Then let's go down to breakfast. I want to find out... whatever there is to find out."

"Oh no you don't," James murmured under his breathe.

* * *

The Great Hall was silent when Lily and James arrived, and students were staring around warily.

Even Professor Flitwick, several small cuts on his face, checked his seat every now and then to make sure it was still there, instead of some piece of nature. James made eye contact with the rest of the Marauders, and gave them mental high-fives for the even deeper impression they had made on Hogwart's students.

He looked around then nodded at them approvingly. Sirius winked, and Remus just shook his head with a small smile. Peter smiled widely at James' compliment.

Lily and James sat down, and Sirius looked at her. She shuddered slightly, he was looking at her... calculatingly. Trying to analyze something. She presumed it was the as-yet-unknown thing that James was already apologizing for.

Sirius' expression cleared and he wrote something down on his hand. Remus glanced over at what was written and nodded approvingly, James meanwhile was shooting pleading looks at the pair of them.

Lily didn't know what the _hell _was going on.

So she said "What the hell is going on?" James snickered, but stopped quickly as Sirius and Remus put on the most devious expressions she had **ever **seen. And being someone who had known the Marauders since before they were the Marauders, that was saying something. And it was quite possibly saying that she should get out well she still had the chance.

Her friends were oblivious. Mary was shoving food down in a Sirius-esque display, while Natalie cheerily gossiped to Alice.

Sirius cleared his throat to regain her attention.

"Now," he began, in deeply serious tones "it has come to our attention that you are to become... _One of us._" he finished conspiratorially.

She raised her eyebrows, "Really now. And just _how _did you figure that out?" her voice dripped with sarcasm. The left side of James' mouth twisted up into a half smile, somehow encouraging a similar twist in Lily's stomach.

"However," continued Black, as though he hadn't been interrupted (or, sadly, perhaps due to his overly inflated head, he just didn't care) "we've found a slight _problem _with that."

"If you think I'm going to put up with your your sexist ways, then you can just take them and blow them out your-" "Language Miss Evans!" exclaimed Sirius, an expression of mock reproachfulness on his handsome face. "No my Lilyflower-," he stopped short and winced. Lily had the strong suspicion that James had kicked him under the table. She'd have to thank him later.

"No _Lily_," he threw a disparaging look at James "it's actually a clerical error. You don't seem to have passed the initiation." The look of concern on his face was almost real.

"Initiation?" she asked surprised.

"You see," Remus took over for Sirius "as the Marauders, we have a reputation to uphold." Black flexed his muscles as Lily rolled her eyes. "This is the part I agree with," added James. "The thing is Lily," Remus continued earnestly, "we can't have you join us out of the blue. It'd just look wrong. Everyone would want to get in and it'd just be a bloody mess." "An absolutely bloody mess," piped up Peter.

"So this initiation?" asked Lily uncertainly.

"Ah," said Sirius, "now the fun part!" James glared at him, "Oh stuff it Prongsie-Poo, we won't do anything _permanent _to her." He winced again. Lily smiled, nice kick James she thought.

"The initiation," said Remus "is the epitome of all things Marauder. You have to survive a weekend." Sirius whistled ominiously as Lily bust out laughing.

"It's not over yet," James muttered to her, and she stopped.

"Oh he's right," said Sirius wickedly. "You have to survive a weeked, against _us! _Padfoot and Moony. Sirius the Strong and Remus the... Randy." He began to snicker as Lupin backhanded him absent mindedly.

"That's right," said Remus almost apologetically, but she could hear the resolve in his words, "one weekend, with us pulling out all the stops. Prank after prank after prank. We've had to get extremely inventive, but rest assured, you won't forget the next 48 hours. You've got time to prepare though. We're not starting until," he glanced at the clock that said 9:30 "noon today. 12 o' clock Lily."

"My advice?" suggested Sirius "is to stick with Prongs. We've designated him your personal mischief tutor. Seeing as he wouldn't prank you." He looked at James disgustedly.

* * *

Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room at 11:50 with Mary, Natalie and Alice, trying not to hyperventilate.

"They're- going- to- _kill _me." she gasped in between deep breathes.

"Not they won't," repeated Alice, "Yeah," continued Natalie, "they said it wouldn't be permanent."

Mary grimaced at her lack of tact "Besides," continued Natalie "whatever they do, we'll get them back twice as hard."

"Because I'm sure _that _would help," said Mary dryly.

"Hey, some day we have to-," Natalie began to protest.

"Hello ladies," said a familiar voice.

"James!" squealed Lily, "you have to _help me_!"

He laughed. "Don't worry love, I got this. Let's go to lunch."

She gulped apprehensively, the clock read 12:07. "Maybe they won't have time?" she asked hopefully.

James snorted. "Lily, they started preparing for this last night. Padfoot and Moony didn't get _any _sleep."

They stopped in front of the portrait. "Listen to me carefully," he began to whisper "never raise your voice. It'll probably trigger something. Always watch where you're going, _never _go anywhere without me, and you must _always _listen to me. When I tell you to duck, duck. _Just _duck mind you, if you hit the floor it'll likely set off something else."

Lily had grown steadily paler, realizing the immense forces that were being pitted against her. Incredibly gifted wizards who had made pranking their legacy, were out to get _her. _However, Lily Evans' steel core prevented her from running back into her room and hiding until the weekend was over. She took a deep breath, nodded, and walked towards the portrait.

James' hand whipped out and stopped her. He rolled his eyes. "Wait, just wait."

Two 3rd year boys passed them, sneaking furtive looks at Lily. They continued, but a few feet before they reached the portrait, they hit a wall. Literally. The empty air in front of it began to blur and shimmer, suddenly the portrait jumped forward. It was now in the spot that had once been part of the hallway, and the boys' faces were pressed against it painfully. One of the Marauders had enchated the portrait into looking like empty space, charming the stone wall behind the painting into looking like it.

"Now we walk," said James smoothly, as he brushed the stunned boys onto the side. He gestured, "Walked directly in front of me. And _listen to my directions_."

She took one step. Then another, then- "AHHH!" screamed Lily. All of a sudden, she was hanging upside down feeling as though she were fastened by the ankles. When she looked however, nothing was holding her in place.

"Hmm," James said thoughtfully, a bemused look on his face as he examined the place below Lily. He leaned down to pick something off the stone, but as he pulled, what looked like a section of the stone came away, paper-thin and flexible, as though there had been a second skin the exact same color as Hogwart's floor. As soon as it was completely off, Lily fell to the floor with a small 'eek!'

'Interesting," said the Head Boy thoughtfully as he examined what he had peeled off. "They imbued this piece of," he leaned in closer for a better look "Sneak skin, with a levitation charm. Ingenious," he said wonderingly.

"Oh yeah," muttered Lily angrily as she picked herself off the floor, "just bloody brilliant."

James threw the Sneak Skin on the side, its magical energy had been a one-use only thing. They encountered nothing for a few corridors, until all of a sudden James threw out his hand and grabbed Lily, pulling her back. Not half a second after he had done so, paint shot from behind the tapestry in a shower, and a compartment in the ceiling opened up to rain feathers onto the paint-soaked spot where Lily had been.

Lily found herself wrapped in James Potters' arms, the back of her head resting on the front of his shoulder. Why was he so bloody _tall_? she wondered, as her extremely strange stomach performed internal gymnastics. She stepped away, cheeks red. He smiled at her, and waved her forward as though nothing had happened. Lily Evans hadn't gone 10 steps before she found her face inches from the floor again. James had rushed forward and caught her around the waist when she fell, her foot snagging on something. Carefully, he pulled her back into a standing position before checking where she'd fallen.

Strung along the hallways was a nearly transparent string that Lily surprisingly recognized. Fishing line. Where had the gotten _that_ from? Apparently James was wondering the same thing as he stepped over it lightly to examine it from the other side.

As his first foot hit the ground however a muffled _twang! _was heard. His eyes widened in surprised and he quickly crouched down as a small dart whizzed thru the air directly over him.

Lily walked to grab it when it became stuck in the porous wall, but was stopped by a yelled "No!" from James. He rushed over and looked it over before waving his wand over it and muffling an incantation that, if Lily remembered correctly (and she always did) was supposed to check for poisons.

"James, would they have poisoned-?"

"It's not poison," he said ruefully. "It's a love potion. They figured that while I looked at the line, you'd step over and get hit by the dart. That would have killed them, they never would have stopped laughing. Although," he said thoughtfully "_I _might have killed them."

Lily stared at him, not getting it.

He sighed, "You? Love potion? Me? Seeing it yet?"

Her mouth fell open in horror "They _wouldn't_."

"They did," disagreed James.

"When I see them, it's going to be _me _that killsthem." He laughed, "I doubt you'll see any of them this weekend."

"And why is that? You lot can't go 2 hours without food, let alone 2 days."

James winked, "Something you'll learn once you're a Marauder is that meal times aren't the only way to get food around here."

Just then, Lily's stomach grumbled loudly "and speaking of food," she hinted.

"Okay, okay, we're going now."

* * *

The weekend passed in a blur of tension and fear.

Many times James saved her, although several of the sneakier pranks slipped through his notice. Most memorable was when Lily awoke to find herself and her bed perched on the top of the Gryffindor Tower. It was several hours after James flew her down that she was able to talk normally.

But, it was finally over.

She and James walked towards the Great Hall for dinner without incident. When they stopped in front of the doors, James' eyes widened, but then he smiled. "After you Lily."

She was sure she was being set up, but thought that if it was anything major, James would stop it. This weekend had forced her to trust him, and surprisingly she was not disappointed.

As the wooden doors opened, a shower of flowers and confetti flew around her. Sirius, Remus and Peter stood arrayed in front of her. James joined the group, and they faced Lily in a line. The entire populace of Hogwarts was sitting silently behind them, this was the kind of thing that legends were made of.

"Lily Evans," said Sirius, not a trace of humor on his face, "you have passed the trials of initiation set up by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

"But James wasn't testing me! He was helping me," she protested.

Remus shook his head, smiling "No, James was the biggest part of the test."

She looked at him skeptically as he continued "The most important part of being a Marauder is the ability to trust your friends. If you weren't willing to do that, how could we risk letting you join?"

"Come one Lily," said James warmly, "stand next to me. You're one of us now."

"BEHOLD!" boomed Sirius' magically amplified voice "LILY EVANS. THE FIRST. EVER. MARAUDERETTE!"

As the school cheered, Lily Evans felt as though she could have made the greatest patronus in the world.


End file.
